All The Days Of Her Life
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Ch. 6 is up!Trixie has always critized her friend's habiets,choices,etc.But what is life really like for her?Also,what it's like for her when she goes on the Ski Trip,forms a nearly impossible crush,discovers a secret completely out of this world and retu
1. Unexpected arrangements

**A/N:**I'm not sure when I'll be getting back to Beyond A Different Horizon or even how long this stories going to be.But this will be entirely entered on Trixie's feelings from The Ski Trip...all the way up to...well if you read any of my other's stories then you'll know and there's even a few surprises I'm planning on adding!So brace yourselfs,this should be fun!

The Day Before The School-Sponsered Ski-Trip...

A thin sheet of frozen icy wind pelted Trixie's dark brown facial features,as she made her way gradually againist winter's impetuous gusts and small blizzards with her black windbreaker pulled tightly up to herhead shield herself,she fought her way almost forcefully up the steps of the stoop leading to her house and gave the nearly always unlocked door a good kick before falling forward inside and closed the door immediately with her back.She stood that way with her back pressed to it's wooden frame,trying mightily to get regain control of her gasping breath,

"M-Ma-Mama!"Trixie finally recovered enough to call out a bit hoarsely due to the biting,chilled currents that had forced thier way into her throat everytime she had opened her mouth on the way home to say something from the Mall and made it sting,"Uh...Mama,"she said again more mildly,as she bent down to clutch up the thin paper stringed bags she'd dropped the moment she came in and ventured without any rush into the Kitchen where she saw her Mother's back turned to her stirring a large pot of what appeared to be some type of soup,"Mom,what're you doin'?I thought you were gonna be workin' late at the Office tonight."

"Change of plans,"Her Mother,a tall,black woman in her late thirties dressed in a light green turtle neck sweater and bright red slacks,she told her cheerily,"My boss is coming over a little later from some 'homemade' dinner so we can discuss me possibley being pro-"she cut her herself off abruptly when she finally glanced over her shoulder and eyed her daugther meticulously from head-to-toe,"You look like a mess."

"Ugh!"Trixie only groaned at her irratabley in reply,as she lugged the two bulky bags of last minute winter cloths for herself in with her and onto the table,as she herself yanked out a chair with a loud scrap and plopped herself down it,"Well,I told Jakey I wanted to get it all done and over with before it really started to pick up.But _no_,he's gotta follow me around and spill his gut over how he thought he must of tried to go in for the kiss with him and Rose..."she rambled absently as she often did when either Jake or Spud got on her nerves,trying to recoup a bit of a coolerdemeanor she inquired her Mother curiously,"Has Daddy called around here lately?"

Trixie's query made Elaine Carter stand erect,"Oh,sweetheart,about that..."her voice started malaproposly,already signalling disaster,"Well,he called while you and you're friend were still out.I mean,I know you only hear from him once every month or two.However,you know he has to..."

"He has a job to do."Trixie instantly picked up on her mid-sentenced trail off,her worse fears at that moment confirmed more by the sound of her Mother's voice then the words it formed,"I'm skippin' dinner if that's okay,"she told her in a low voice,getting up with the heavy sacks and exiting quietly without meeting her Mother's eyes,"I'll be up in my room."

Although she could still sense her Mother was casting a worried look onto her,Trixie couldn't let her ultimate dissapointment in not even being around when her Father,who was in the Military,show because of the constant attitude she tried to show.But deep within her,she couldn't help but feel like he had all but deserted the last few years of her life.Joshua Carter had been a great Father to her when she was younger yet the yearning he felt for out-of-state action and an oath to his country wavered his priorites.

As she approached the first few steps of the flight of stairs leading up to her room,she thought she could hear the muffled sounds of the television in her Grandmother's bedroom justtwo doors ahead of herown room in the hall.But just as she passed her door,the sudden ringing of the three phones,two upstairs and one down in the living room,immersed the sounds of a car chase.Furrowing her brow slightly,Trixie cocked her head upwards in an attempt to hear whether her Father had had a change of heart or not,

"Hello?"her Grandmother's awnsered a bit raspily from a cold,a few seconds had passed before she said something in a whisper to the person and bellowed out raucidly,"Trixie,baby,you're friend Potatos on the line!"

Rolling her eyes skyward at her Grandmother's occasional tendancy to get her friend's name wrong,Trixie called back to thank her and setting her two laborious loads down onto the ground,she turned on her heel and raced back down the stairs while taking the steps two at a time,

"Hey,Spud,"She breathed in a panting voice,as she jerked the phone up and spoke with unwithheld exhaustion starting to fall over her in a giant wave,"I just got back from store with Ja..."her words trailed as she remembered something,with squared eyes she demanded condescendingly,"OK,_why _aren't you at the Public Library studying up on that report for World War I?You were suppose to be gone all day."

"Yeah,well..."Spud began nervously over the other end but taking a brief moment to sigh he continued on more boldly,"I've been here for like four hours,but Jake called me on my cellphone and since I knew yours was busted up...I...um..."she could hear him lisping,trying to find the right words to say,"Well,Jake wanted to take that Ski Trip tommorw to get his head straight about Rose and there's a few things I wanted to do there too.So,we kind of signed up for it and we wanted to know...?"

"Spud."Trixie retorted curtly,hand on hip,"You didn't do what I think you and Jake snuck down to School and did behind my back,did you?"

To Be Continued...

Yep and it only is going to get better from here.I'm going to go with a whole other side of the Ski Trip and from there on I will work with what happened after that...etc.You'll find out along the way!ttylz.

LP


	2. Half way over

**A/N:**Hey y'll!Hope everyone had an awesome year in 2005 and an even better one in 2006.Well,I'll be updating this off and on...along with other fanfics through out the month.Which I'd now like to use the phrase b/c I see it as fitful,"Don't bite off more then you can chew..." Yeah,that's me alright.I'm currently struggling with how to end Beyond A Different Horizon,should there be some sort of plot twist in it where everything somehow reverts back to normal (which is to say how things would be if The Last Phoenix had been done differently at the end) or go ahead and work with the current time (along with charator's Skyler or Sky Jake and Haley's younger currently 9-year-old Brother and Jake and Rose's daugther,5-year-old Casandra or Cassie) which I already have made out a plotline for them of how Jake will somehow work around his busy schedule to teach Skyler to be the American Dragon (which will of course take place when he's older) but that leaves a gap for four years or everything can go back and I could do another version of how Jake and Rose decide to go about dealing with the fact that Jake was arrested.Keep in mind the things I mentioned the Dragon Council acutally decided for Jake in the last ch. of The Last Phoenix.I know this is confusing,but I need a vote of which way I should go.Also,I'm not going to follow by the script...but I've seen Ski Trip enough to know what happens.The will be the one where Trixie and Rose become roomates...

Continueing...

Trixie Carson made her way reluctantly around the bend of her school on the slippery sidewalk,her snow board tucked under her arm and her knapsack secure on her shoulders,the idea of going down huge Mountains made her heart pound excitedly but going to mainly help console her best friend's infirmity over a girl he just on and of saw was almost too much.However,she tried her best to seem like she was up to it when she caught sight of them and they both waved to her,just nearly missing a patch of ice splattered with snow as she approached,

"Yo,don't even think for a second that this trip is all gonna be for you two,"she told them matter-of-factly,making it evident she was still wasn't happy they had signed all three of them up yesterday without talking with her about it first,"In fact,I sort of want to get away from New York for a few days and get some real use out of all this snow.Know what I'm sayin?"

Jake nodded his head in agreement as they walked the rest of the way to the patiently park Bus that was emitting a deep rumbling noise,"Right.I think it'll be the perfect way to think about making a new approach on Rose,"the corners of his mouth curled up in a dreamily wistful smile,"Man,out lips were just inches apart and then..."

"Whoa!"Trixie intervened on his distant daydream,causing all them of them to duck in unison as some snow balls were being thrown their way,"Okay,all clear."she told them promptly once there was a clear ceasefire,but the next time she met her best friend's face with a slightly patronizing frown,"Jakey,not to put a damper on you're desire to even be in the same room with Rose.But if it was going to happen between the two of you...I don't know,don't you think it kind of maybe would have happened already."

"Yeah,man."Spud joined in suddenly and inquired Jake in an almost clamanting voice as if to suggest something,"What is with the two of you always kissing and not?"he crossed his arms over his to get his point across officially,"I'm growing impatient with you two,when are we going to see some lip lock action?"

"Well,"Jake began casually,his mind adrift in other thoughts as they near the tall and lean entrance to the bus in the ever extending line of kids eager to board,"I've got Dragon duties and Rose has aerobics or something."

Trixie let the boys carry on their conversation on their own terms,as she allowed her own inner worries surface at that instant.Worries like her Mother sometimes having to work endless hours to semi-support the expenses her Father's life-of-passion couldn't pay for,his constant absense yet still occasionally attempted desire to stay in contact with his family and of course,the ever growing burden that her family and her like were beginning to fall on hard times.Sure,she had always had a fairly easy life but sometimes her homelife seemed so stressful for Trixie that she found it best not to spend too much time there,espeically by herself.As they moved on,the only thing she noticed at the moment were the decreasing steps that were becoming available but the very instant her she sensed someone else in lying in their wake and her friend now uttering the fated word "D" that most of the world probably wasn't ready for,she instictively slapped her dark brownish palm on Jake's mouth as they approached their strangely amused-appearing,convinced yet naive Mythobiologist Teacher,

"Why Mr. Long,I didn't know you and you're little friends were coming along on the Ski Trip,"Professer Rotwood accosted the young teens with slightly exaggerative interest,an ulterior motive easily detectable in his eyes,"What fun this weekend will be."

Without too much worry,the gang piled onto the exceedingly crowding bus and too center seats,Jake in front and Trixie and Spud behind him,as Mr. Rootwood went on to blather on about this and that.Still as everything was going on,the thoughts that were still teeming in Trixie's mind were distracting her and she had to turn to the window to keep from spilling them out there in front of everyone.So as the bus finally rolled away from the curb and travelled steadily,Trixie sat with her eyes glued to her reflection,her breath misting onto the surface and then instantly reverting back to her.When Spud or Jake would inquire her on something,she'd merely awnser in her usual,diva way or just shrugg it off.Because the next thing she knew,she was back outside in the bitter cold and staring at the lodge,so turning to nod in satisfactory agreement with her friends.

Once they were inside and walking up the long flight of stairs,Jake turned to Trixie,"Sorry me and Spud kind of signed all three of us up without telling you first."he told her apologenically but he added persuasively."And we're still on for teachin' Spud to ski and snowboardin',right?"

Trixie mock grinned at Jake in spite of herself,"Yeah,I guess that's enough to make me forgive you two,"she replied in a cloyed voice,as she veered her gaze down to the sheet of paper she had in her hand once they had reached the top of the stairs and were heading down the hall,"Room 215,that's me."

Assuming an air of cool that seemed to evaporate some of her previous worries back home,Trixie moved towards the door with the crimson-painted numbers,215,in the center of it.Clutching the brass knob,she twisted slowly and the door swung back almost a foot to reveal Rose causally folding some of her cloths from out of the unphased within the realm of her own eagerness to start the next day performing winter sports,Trixie started in but was jolted out when she felt someone grab her wrist and yank her clean out of the doorframe,only to come face-to-face with a flabbergasted Jake,

"You're rooming with Rose?"

Piqued from being thoughtlessly out of her moment of calm,she plucked her friend's hands off her shoulders and pitched them forward,"Not if you don't let me through the door I aint,"she told him rigidly,feeling herself instantly put-off,"It's just _Rose_.I could have been paired up with anyone."

"Okay,here's the deal.You two are to stay up all night giggling and girl-talking...you know all that junk.Then tommorow you can give me the 411 on her hopes...dreams..."he began to tell her rapidly,then shifted into a trimuphant performance,pump his fist up and down,"Then yeah baby,I'm in!"

"You're kidding me?"Trixie said questioningly,surprised.Then she contiued when she could plainingly see he wasn't."Jakey,girl talk is not my speed.For as long as we've known each other,you should know that!Trixie does not do the girly-headed hair-braiding,nail painting,boy talkin'..."

Jake flashed a her a quick grin and offered impulsively,"I'll give you ten bucks."

"Make it twenty and I'll tape homegirl catchin' up on her Z's."She comprised a bit greedily,their understanding both on the same page as they bumped fists and Jake slipped her the partially rolled bill from his pocket,thrilled into thinking she had just goodnaturedly scammed her friend out of some of his extra pocket she re-entered the room with her arms wide-open and a enthusastic grin plastered on her face as she advanced on a petrified Rose,"Rose!Hey,girl.Give me a hug!"

Rose froze in place as was engulfed into the girl she knew only knew as one of Jake's close friends's arms,"Oh!Uh,hi there.Um..."she faltered with the name momentarily,as Trixie backed off of her and walked over to the bed near the window,racketing her mind for it hastily,"Um...Tracie,was it?"

"Trixie,actually."She replied simply,as she tossed her belongings onto the bed and flung herself onto it as well to begin digging around it's contents for the new Ipod her Father had sent her other the holidays,"Don't sweat it though,we don't really know one another that much anyways."her sudden upbeat attitude somehow began to feel too phoney to her and she decided to drop it altogether as she rested her back againist the backboad of her queen sized bed,stretched out and ankles crossed she inquired Rose curiously when she spotted some strange work-out instruments on the foot of Rose's bed."So,I guess you must go to the gym and take alot of aerobic classes,huh?"

Recovering,she resumed unpacking and replied calmly,"I guess you could say that,my families really into the whole health routine and I kind of got caught up with it when I was younger..."her words suddenly trailed off into an stoic silence,as she pulled on a framed photograph and reached over with a wide smile directed at the center of it,to place it on the small,medium-brown nightstand between the two beds facing her,she stood back and admired it with a slightly cocked head and longing sighed,"Do you ever know what it's like to feel something towards someone and not know if they feel it back?"

Trixie paused from place two tiny ear pieces into her lobes and found herself instantly reminded of her Father,she loved him but she didn't know she matched up above his job,finally she returned a deep sigh and replied frankly,"I know exactly how that feels."but before she could go further,a thought struck her and she stated to Rose knowingly,as had always been confident in straightout distinguishments,"It's Jake,isn't it?You wonder if he's ticked off by you bailing on him all the time when you guys make plans."

"Well...yes."Rose turned her cyanean eyes straight into Trixie's,astonished beyond her control she asked her a little too stringently,"How do you know that?"but when she saw her comment had tooken Trixie by surprise as well,she resurfaced by trying in a more softened tone,her eyes wide and seemingly innocent."I mean...I didn't know he had told you that.He's not too mad about yesterday,is he?The only reason I had to ditch was because I had gotten too caught up that I hadn't realized that I'd nearly..."

"Chill girl,he's just wondering the same thing about you."Trixie had to laugh at how commical Jake and Rose's relationship so far was,but she sobered when she detected serious guilt in the girl's expression,"Hey,don't be go too hard on yourself.I only meant that you guys are busy with you're own lifes and don't always have time to talk,"she stopped for a moment to summon some casualness as she proceeded to ask in a now more concerned tone,"You gonna be okay?Seriously though,Jake isn't mad at you and he even said he wanted to talk to you about something which he should tell you himself.."

Rose sighed heavily,"Yeah,I'll be alright."she caressed the photoone last timewith her gaze and concerntrated on pulling some supplies out that she tucked quickly under her arm to keep out of view from Rose,"I have to go change..."she said under her breath sadly,as she turned her back to enter the bathroom but not before looking over her shoulder at Trixie with a quick glance and told her with a warm smile,"Jake must be lucky to have a friend like you,I wish I _could_ be more of one to him."

Although her last comment could have been tooken lightly enough,Trixie for whatever reason that was,could sense there was more meaning to it then that.Especially with the emphasis Rose had bothered to put on the word,"could" when sounded suspicous to her.But before she could inquire her on what she meant,Rose was already out of the doorframe and the door swinged shut behind her.Now consumed with more questioning thoughts and still unresolved homelife,Trixie reluctantly pulled the tape recorder from her back pack and switched it to recording under her pillow as she had promised.With that,shescooped up her Ipod,cancelled out any other sounds of noise with hiphop music plugged into her ears and headed out to take a stroll around the Ski lodge for a little time to think to herself.

K'...next ch. will be a surprise!Completely unexpected and sure to be great. BTW,I hope I got most of the scenes right from the acutal ep with some of my own added.But overall,I think it's well done.Byez

LP


	3. Care cloaked in clandestine

Continuing...

Trixie moved quietly down the scantily squeaking steps and down to the main lobby of the lodge,her mind was convulsed with too many thoughts and even her favorite hip-hop song seemed to make her dizzy.So finally reaching ground level,she lowered the volume on her Ipod and crossed the room to sit on a over-stuffed red couch in the corner by a crackling fire place.Plopping down cross-legged,she placed a pillow on her lap and clutching it to her chest with her elbows,began to massage her aching temples fervishly.As though all of this stress and worrying was finally affecting her greatly.

"Hey there,"Came a medium,male's voice,which startled Trixie just enough to make her bolt straight up and stare up with surprise at an older looking boy with a ruffled mass of orange hair and impertinent intense emerald eyes,"What's a pretty girl like you doing out of bed so late?"he inquired her with a suspicious smirk,taking a few steps closer to her."If you want,you can tell me what's up."

"You wanna know what's up?"Trixie retorted at him petulantly,immediately set off by his arrogant disposition towards her."The fact that I came out here to be alone and according to my never-been wrong-once-in-my-life eyesight..."she harangued him through gritted teeth,her mind racing and her pulse increasin."...I'm anything but alone!So why don't you take you're no-good,smooth-talkin',irratatin',no class,none considerate,totally trippin' self and get to steppin."

But as she was about ready to return to her brooding,she sensed him reaching out and felt him lightly placing his hand on her retreating shoulder to hindrance her.She was about to jerk away but something about his touch was gentle and calming,that sent a strange sensation through out her body and made her freeze in her tracks on contact.Mesmerically,she turned to face him with these unfamiliar feelings still pulsating in every direction within her and was captured instantaneously by how piercing his jade eyes really were,though he wore a bit of a puzzled look at her gaping one as he carefully lead her back a few steps and she dropped back onto the sofa in a entranced state,

"Sorry I came on a little over-bearing."He told her with a hint of apology in his voice,as he sat down about a foot from her with his arms crossed behind his head and one leg folded on his knee."I just wondered what one of the younger lodgers on their first class Ski trip would be up to so late out here in the foyer,"she could hear him go on casually,his whole mood seeming to take on a more complaisant way yet still generally laid back."I'm Teige,by the way.What's you're name?"

"Tri...Trixie."She replied precipitously,finally finding her voice after what seemed like an eternity without it,"S-so um..."continueing on a bit stammeringly,Trixie tried to speak in her malapert way but could only manage partially as she struggled for control of the overwhelming emotions she experienced whenever she turned to look at him directly in the eye."I'm guessin' you work here or something?Seein' as you knew I was on this whole class Ski trip and everything,uh,right?"

Teige chuckled a bit,"You haveareal personality issue,don't you?"he inquired her playfully,his eyes still cast out to a little drizzle of snow that was slanting a bit by the currently gentle coast of the wind but he dropped his toothy grin upon catching a quick glimpse of the irked expression that was starting to lurk on her face again."Hey...I'm just joking.It's been a while since I've found anyone out here and it gets kind of lonesome sometimes when all the staff has gone their own separate ways."

Her thin brown brow rose in surprise,as she asked him verisimilarly."Then why aren't you home?"

"Well..."The corners of his lips returned to a stretched and somewhat smug state,as he told her stintlessly."My parents own the place,so it's kind of hard to returnto a place you really live in and go somewhere else you have no idea even exists..."he let his words trail for a few moments,before he shifted his now softened verdal eyes to her and taking in for a few more seconds,finally smiled in such a natural way it made her heart leap into her throat as he extended a hand to her and offered a bit eagerly,"Why don't we take a walk outside for awhile?The inside is nice and warm if that's mainly why you're here but somehow you seem more of the outdoorsy type."

Trixie automatically began to reach out to accept but withdrew momentarily,considering what she wanted at the moment.On the one hand,she still didn't like the fact that he was trying to get all up in her grill when all she really wanted in the first place was some time to think on her own.Yet,the other side of her kept nagging at her to take a chance and go for it.Truthfully,he had guessed correct on determining what she rather be doing if it were lighter out.So,glacing over to a black clock hanging on the farside wall of the lodge's lobby and indicating it was just a little pass eight,she finally obliged in her own way by propulsving herself up and sweeping his hand away from her,he only shrugged in return and the two made their way to the front entrance.Though as he proceeded to open the door for her,she halted him and briskly went first in order to show she still had the reigns.

"Okay _Teige,_this is how it works.I..."Her stubbornness instantly melted the moment she opened the door and was transferred into long land of cascading,shinning overlaps of snow that were illuminated by a full white moon seeming to engulf a chunk of the star-cleared deep blue and ebony sky which continued to let a light sprinkle descend from above."It's...beautiful,"she told him in a low and breathless voice as the two started to stroll side-by-side into the captivating winter wonderland,"I've never even seen what this place looks all lite up at night.It's so amazin'."

"Yeah,beautiful."He commented ambiguously but snapped back to reality when she turned strangely transformed hazel eyes his way,which caught him slightly off-guard and struck him akward as he quickly reverted his line of vision out into the distance,"Hey,want to check out this one place of mine...?"he inquired her curiously a few moments after regaining his cool and moving just a little closer to her so he could continue,"It's not far,although the impressive part isin on the inside."

Half-way between normalcy at the moment,Trixie agreed nonchalantly."I guess,lead the way."

As the two headed further away from the lodge,passed the ski lift and up in the shimmering panels of piled up snow,the distance between them was slowly enclosing as the wind was picking up a bit.It took a few minutes but finally after they had climbed and trudged a way uphill,Teige stopped her about six feet away from the entrance to a cavern in the side of the hill and as soon as he scanned around as if to make sure they hadn't been followed,he turned back to her and motioned forward.With a new found trust lingering before her,she snatched it up and the two went into the the dugout which was warm and dry,with a strange white light that was at the far back of it.

"This way."He told he suddenly,lacing his fingers through her's as they made their way towards it."I wanted you to see this before I told you what I still needed to tell you,"his words then started to come out more regardful,as he continued once they were nearing the source of the luminance and avioding some jagged rocks along the way,"It's important that you know that I'm not corrupt here."

"Cor-what?"Trixie prodded him lightly,these feelings that were rushing through her were starting to affect,even though there was still an urge to take control."What did you want me to see so-"

"Shh!"Teige hushed her instantly,a glint of mischief had returned to his eyes as he placed a hand on her to shoulder to crouch her down as he was doing,then he pointed out his finger in the direction the light had apparently vanished but now as they looked in unison a beautiful multi-color of flowing light was emanting,"My own version of the Nothern Lights."he grinned sheepishly when he once again witnessed her stunned awe,which pleased him yet made it even more difficult for what he knew must be done."Umm...so,what's you're family like?I already told you about my parents."

"My Mama works pretty heavy but my Dad is in the Military."She told him without evasiveness,somehow she felt she didn't have to try to hide anything from him."It's a bummer sometimes but I try to work through it,even if I can't change things,"her words came straight from her heart,as a sense of recovery and warmth bathed over her as the Aurora Borealis bathed the very end of the cavern's walls in an array of spectacular rainbow colors,her brown eyes now glowed with passion as it was beginning to become even more viberant,"This is so awesome."

"Very."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close,while the light show continued on for a few minutes and then slowly faded like it had the first time.Trixie was defintely in another world,her mind was finally at peace for the moment being and she was starting to get the rather obvious idea he was attracted to her.But why?She wasn't really the preppy or popular type.Yet she didn't dwell on what she considered meaningless thoughts as she turned to gaze into his eyes and he wasn't far behind.Willing herself to take a few steps closer,the space between their bodies was almost completely closed as they brought intheir faces inch-by-inch and just as their lips brushed gently,she felt him grasp her shoulders and thrust her forward but with his hands still in tact to keep her from falling back.His emerald eyes were wide and startled,as if he had awoken from a bad nightmare.

"What's wrong,T?What is it?"Trixie inquired in confusion,her eyes lined with concern.

But he only replied with abrupt seriousness,"Come with me,"as he took her arm and lead her to the cave's large entrance and then releasingit,walked a few feet from her to it's side and scanning around the outside frantically,fell back inside once he saw nothing and allowed a few moments to go by as he was now panting heavily."I'm sorry I just didn't come right out with this,but I'm ready."

"For what?"She asked him nervously,she was starting to get a little frightened at his caparious behavior even though she felt that there was maybe another reason for it."You don't have to hide whatever it is from me,"she spoke to him in a low,trembling voice as she took a few catious steps towards,"I can handle whatever it is.I...I trust you but don't keep it on the downlow from me."

"And I trust you,"He turned to tell her softly,walking over and gently running the back of his palm down the side of her cheek,he then grew earnest again,"That's why when I tell you this,I want you to know I started out with slightly unhanded intentions but the first second I laid eyes on you they turned to good ones."pausing to take a breath,he took both her hands in his and locked eyes with her."My name _is_ Teige.Although only my Father owns the Ski lodge,my Mother who is part Leprechaun is in with a special force of Magical creatures that have are randomly located around the globe that take part in keeping other Magical creatures safe.Were a secret organization and even from most Dragons who rightfully serve as our protecters.It's ban in some countries in Magical communties for any other creature to interfere with the Dragon's work in that country.Although here in the U.S. it has yet to come into affect since the American Dragon is so new but I knew from the start you were associated with him."he clenched his hands withhers in them a bit tighter and continued."And I'm...I'm quarter Leprechaun and I'm a student enrolled in it at the moment.I was to keep an eye out for any signs of Huntsclan's doing while still trying to go undercover to manipulate or do whatever it took to get info on the American Dragon so we'd know what we were up againist...yet I knew I couldn't.The second I got to know you,my mission was already awry.I l-"

"YOU LIED!"Trixie blew up at him furiously,her eyes scorching with anger and hurt at him for what she was now horrifed to come to the conclusion that she had been tricked."All this time...you were useing me and I was stupid enough to fall for it,"she shot the words bitterly into his face and feeling embarrassed at having been made a fool of,threw his hands out of hers and stalked off out of the cave and stumbled down the hill as fast as she could,"How could I have let myself feel those fake things,"she mumbled in self-criticism,her vision starting to blur as she continued descending with the wind beginning to pick up in her face,as the once vast suffused white lands had been dulled by streaks of black clouds out of nowhere that now hid the moon,"I'm not like that...and I'll never be."

"Trixie..._wait_!"He called out for her solictiously,scampering down after her and for a being suppose to appear short his long legs allowed him to aviod any random clusters of snow that might make him trip."Trix,please,I know you're mad..."seeing her stop short with her back still turned to him,he paused about six feet from her and bent over slightly to place his hands on his knees in order to catch his breath,when he finally did he started to approach her more with his hand outstretched and his voice managing to come in a slow,careful tone."I never meant for thisto hurt you either way...it was wrong of me to do it in the first place but you have to understand,if I don't come out of this with a full report..."

"Stick it up you're piehole for all I care!"She whirled around to face him,her face pinched with tension and her dark hazel eyes till held their growing contemptment but they also seemed confused in a way."The last thing I'm needin' on this trip is more problems to deal with."her words came out blazing,as she stared him down to let him know she meant it."So,whether or not you're sorry aint the factor...cause I'd never let 'anything' slide about the AmDrag's personal life.Ya hearin' me,T?I don't owe you nothin'."

Leaving a concerned Teige in her wake,she turned away and raced back down the last few feet and then back up to the Ski lodge's door.Though when she reached it to go back inside,she thought she could hear someone moving swiftly through the slightly chilly Febuary wind but when she glanced over to the left of her to try and see who it was,all she thought she saw was a small part of a shadowy figure's back as it disappeared around the lodge.But shaking her head to keep it together until she was back safely inside,she jerked open the front doors and made her way quickly into the foyer and then up the creeky stairs two at a time and then finally into her room where she was relieved to seea slumbering Rose nestled in her bed without a hint of disturbance.So pressing the door closed gently with only a small squeak,she didn't bother changing and immediately slipped into her covers.Once settled,she allowed her gaze to travel from the shrouding darkness,to the bit of light seeping in through the cracked blinds.Light...the memory actually brought a small smile to her face and she was able to slip into a calming sleep.With her last thought on whether or not she'd be able to trust Teige after the first incident merged in her mind,she let it remainvacillant and not dwelled upon for the time being,at least until the next day began and she began her first Saturday testing out the slopes.Then,she would decide.

To Be Continued...

LP


	4. Pact

A partially awaken Trixie could perceive someone taking great lengths to move about inexplicatively around the room butthe spell of drowsiness still clung to her,so she couldn't motivate herself enough to see who it was.But when she heard the door opening and closing with a squeak,she t tossed the covers from her bed and waiting for few more minutes to pass,finally allowed her lids to pop open and stared at the illuminated white ceiling and starting to feel her usual grasp in the Morning,Trixie rose with a start and climbed out of bed to begin the day.Stretching,she went to change and wasted no time getting down stairs with a somehow clear mind and conscious.

"You seem more upbeat this Morning..."Jake observed a bit suspiciously,quirking a brow from across the table as Trixie was mapping out some of the best Mountain ranges for serious shredding."I mean..."he put down his breakfast burrito and went on with a slight look of concern."Yesterday you seemed pretty uptight about this."

"Enough about the past,Jakey.Take a look at this,"Trixie brushed aside his dubiousness and turned the map clockwise to face him,tapping her finger a few random places and then finally jabbing her finger down on one taller Mountain in particular,"That,"she grinned up at Jake with a devious smile as she was now leaning forward,"Is where were reallygonna hit it big time,were talkin' unheard-of slopes,jagged rock formations,long trails and of course...it's got big time air action goin' on."

Jake began nodding slowly."Man,Trix,you've totally out done yourself."he told her with a note impression in his voice,averting his gaze up at her as shesmiledsmugly."How'd you manage to pull all of this off in one night?I've never even heard of this Mountain."

"Not important,"She replied simply but her burnt umber eyes glowed heavy with aspiration,"I'll tell ya what though..."continueing on,she and Jake stood as one and started outside,as she went on whimsically."Just think,Jake.By this time next year,were already not only be pumped but prepared.One whole day of runs and we'll pratically master most of these Mountains.You hearin' me,baby?"

They continued to chatter amongst themselves,as they started to follow some of the other kids up to where alot of them were gathering in front of Professor Rotwood.Effortlessly ignoring him,she let her eyes wander back to the lodge purely out of boredom,only to lock onto Teige who was busy collecting fire wood.Clenching her jaw from ambivalence at him,she was about suggest that her and Jake move more to the front,when his dark green eyes transfixed for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a quick glance.She couldn't tellwhether he had smiled or not as Jake was now talking to her and he had already turned to go back indoors.But that's when she spotted a feather-clustered Spud heading their way.

"What happened to you?"She inquired him in surprise,gawking a bit as they started to move with the line of charging kids that had already fled."You look likeyou got chased five miles by a pack of ravage Chickens.Hold up,"she eyed him andthen questioned him curiously,"You didn't steal any bird sead like when we were on the trip to the far..."

"No,of course not!"Spud cut her off suddenly,crossing his arms over his chest and continueing defensively."I learned my lesson...but,I guess you could say I got the wrong room.Which in a way wasa good thing but at the same time also sort of painful."

The mention of rooms perked Jake up and he turned to Trixie with a lite up grin."Speakin' of rooms,how's that girl talk going?"he started casually but then sped up effervescently."What did Rose say about me?Does she like my hair maybe?"

Trixie was about to make a statement by how much Rose seemed to be going through,when Jake slapped his hand over her mouth to stultify her words,as he pointed out and exclaimed her presence from where she was waving and coming up to them about ten or eleven feet away.All of a sudden,her mind shifted to the fact that Jake was probably going into the whole thing without taking into consideration how everyone else felt,

"Jakey..."she turned to tell him in a remonstrance tone,as he was blissfully waving back."I'm warnin' you,think this thing through.Take it from us,it aintso easy finding out you're friend is-"

"A Dragon!"Rose stated excitedly,pointing directly at Jake's arm.

"What...uh...a Dragon?"Jake stammered haphazardly,his face paste and his mouth agape.

Rose continued to smile,indicating with her finger still at Jake's arm."You're snowboard."

"My..."He swerved his gaze from her and stared still taken a bit back at the Snowboard that had an elaborate Chinese Dragon on it."Oh!Right.Snowboard."he laughed in relief and when he felt his cheeks burning,remarked to recover."You...still got that birthmark?"

Although Rose was acting nonchalant about it,she thought she could detect a hint of dissatisfaction when the girl brought her hand forward so all three could examine it.It was so much like one of Jake's designs and it intrigued Trixie that it could look so much in resemblance to a Dragon tattoo or something then an ordinary birthmark.But she didn't dwell on it,as the next thing she observed was Brad coming up behindRose and Jake,making a few quick moves and then whisking Rose away,leaving a slightly chapfallen Jake in her wake.

"You've got to really think this thing through,"She came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,telling him a bit more firmly,"You don't know for sure if this is the right time,I don't."

An hour or so later...

It was after Lunch and Trixie had decided to go back to her room before they decided to go in pursuit of the Huntsgirl,whom she was still peeved at finding out was on the Ski Trip with them._So much for a fun-filled day of setting any Snowboardin' records_...she thought sardonically,as she twisted the door knob to enter and continued to think with still a little bitterness._Just because Jake wanted to get to one girl,don't mean another one's gotta pop up outta._..she was jerked out of mid-thought by the sight before her.It was Huntsgirl and she had the window partially open and she wasseatedat the edge of Trixie's bed adjusting one of the holsters on herbelt.Trixiefroze in her tracks and watched with her mouth slightly agape.For about what seemed like a minute,the Huntsgirl didn't seem to notice anything but the second she glanced up she as she was rising to her feet she stood up completely stockstill,her eyes went round and seemed to fill with horror at being discovered.They stood staring at each other,for what seemed like forever.But after what seemed like forever,Trixie slowly took a step and a half forward,her voice slightly quavering,

"You shouldn't be here."she told her with a firmness she somehow could say but didn't feel inside of her,this girl was out to do away with her best friend and she couldn't let it happen."I don't know who you are or what you're doing here...but I do know this...I-"

Before she could continue on,a white bolt of some kind of stunray flashed and clipped from behind her and hit directly in the Huntsgirl's forehead.Trixie watched in panic,as the girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collasped onto the floor.That's when Trixie tensed up,her back stiffened and her senses became more keen then ever,she was bracing herself for anything that might take place after that.But on the inside,her mind was running five-thousand miles an hour,her heart was pounding madly and she could feel beads of perspiration starting to trickle down from her temples to her cheeks.Shallowing hard,she allowed her gaze to travel back just a bit and as she thought she could sense someone staring at her as if to decide what course of action to take,she spoke shakily,

"I-I don't have anything to do with the Huntsgirl..."her eyes shut tight and she gripped her hands into strained fists that where trembling as well."...So,you'll be zapping me for all the wrong reasons.Cause guess what?I don't even know her.You're just wasting you're time."

"Oh really?I might just zap you and take you back to my base with me so you won't complain so much."A voice replied to her in a bantering tone,as a wisp of smoke drifted passesd her head and she whirled around to face a slightly grinning Teige,"Though that might be kind of considered abduction,"he passed her as he continued,"If you know what I mean."

"What're you doing here?"Trixie snapped at him hotly,her helplessness having vanished and her temper towards him like the previous night flaring."You could have given me a heartattack,dude!"she told him accusingly as he went over to the Huntsgirl,kneeled and taking his index finger and thumb,proceeded to start to pull her mask off."You..." her words fell short,as she went alongside him and peered down in the suspense of finding out who she was."...Do it.I know this is why you're here firstly anyways.So just go ahead and do it so I can get on with the rest of my life."

Teige nodded his head slowly without looking up at her and with their gazes locked onto Thorn's face,he ripped it off in one quick jerk and revealed the cream-complected face of Rose.Trixie couldn't believe her eyes...how devastated would Jake be when he found out?Was the first thing that came to mind.As she watched her she recalled how much Rose seemed to want to spend more time with Jake and although she was somewhat angry at the girl for being so blind,she still felt a wave of sympathey.The face she saw before her was one of a confused young girl rather then a ruthless and cold-hearted hunter.Her eyes suddenly turned to Teige who had moved to close the window and was now coming up to Rose with a look of intent glinting in his eyesas if he was go to take him with her.Without warning,she bolted forward and got between them to stop him from coming any further,her dark hazel eyes narrowed,

"You can't take her."she told him adamantly,their gazes were locked in time it seemed like but even his mesmeric good looks couldnotwaver her yet she still knew she was risking alot."She's not completely evil."

He studied her crucially for a long time."I believe you,Trixie."and finally he let his guard down with a sigh and averting his gaze passed her to stare at the unveiled Huntsgirl,he drew in another quick breath and released it upon going over to sitat the end of Rose's bed and patting the end beside him for her to have a seat,his eyes and voice a bit defeated."Come over,we have to talk and get this resolved and today."

Hesistant at first,she slowly stood to full height with her eyes on him and made her way over to sit about a foot by him but she refused to look at him as she spoke in a low whisper while looking at Rose,"Jake is going to be so crushed when he finds out his first crush is his mortal enemy,"her words grew stronger and prudent,as she flickered worried eyes on him finally,"What should we do...or what should I?I can't tell him but he needs to know.And what about Rose...what if she figures out his idenity?"

"First off,I want you to know you had every right to go ballistic on me last night."Teige told her quickly,his despostion seeming to still hold regret for the previous night as he went on still solemnly."Second off..."he leaned forward and pecked her softly on the cheek but pulled away abruptly to keep it in the serious matter."...I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met and third off,you can't tell you're friend the American Dragon about this._But_,"he was swift to input when she opened her mouth to interrupt,"You can drop hints...he'll have to find out on his own.Listen,the organization I'm in is very strict.My first and foremost mission was to capture the Huntsgirl or at least take care of it so she wouldn't do anymore harm.She's one of the youngest Huntsmembers ever to be ready for initiation and one of the one's with the most dangerous potentials.Trained by the Huntsmaster and one of his top apprentices...I'm willingto make this one exception on you're behalf but you in return have to promise you won't tell 'anyone' about us or it will blow our cover forever and we could be arrested.Deal?"

Trixie didn't answer right way,her head was swimming with a truckload of information and a ceaseless irritation by her conscious that she shouldn't give in to this.Wasn't he just manipulating her again?He seemed sincerely sorry for playing with her emotions but how could sheknow it was right?Deep inside she trustedhim for some odd reason but she still struggled with her logic on what to do.Her brow creased in concentration while still staring into his eyes,wholehearted and supportive of her struggling to come to a final estimate,as she planned to make one of the biggest decisions of her life.

"Deal."

To Be Continued...


	5. Breaking and mending ties

(BTW:After they discover Rose working out) Continuing...

Trixie paced outside of the lodge in a heavy fog of ambivalence at the moment,on the one hand she had kept her promise to Teige about only dropping hints that maybe Rose was in actuality Thorn but now things were getting serious.The truth was right out there in front of Jake and he just couldn't seem to grasp it,his stubborn ego and feelings for a girl he might not truely know were blinding him.Upon further thought Trixie,herself,probabley knew more about the real Rose either way.Matter-of-factly,Jake only saw what he wanted to and although he'd paid attention to both girls,he needed to face up to what was the truth.

"What's up?"A familiar voice intruded on her perpending and a decorous Teige appeared from a few feet away with his hands shoved deep in the confines of his pockets as ifhad already knew what she was positively at that time yearning to do."Listen,"he told her cognizantly,coming up to place a hand on her shoulder and look her in the eyes."You've kept up you're end of the bargain so far..."his face flushed in subvertness."...You can tell him."

The African American Teen could only stare in perplexion at him,as he turned from her and started to make his way back into the lodge the opposite way."Hold fast,T!"she said quickly,cutting him off as he continued to move hurriedly and then stopped to listen to her,his face seemed compressed in blank fixture as she went on challengingly."I know it ain't just goin down like that.I mean...there's gotta be _some _kinda catch...well,isn't there?"

He gave her a hard look and replied insipidly before passing her."No,Trixie.It's yours."

She watched after him,not being able to stop him yet wanting desperately to.Even though he had kept some things from her and even though he was a bit arrogant...he made her feel different.Something special Trixie had never before known that well nor experienced.Being able to witness it was one thing but this was something she couldn't ignore.For first time in a long time,she had 'acutually' allowed herself to feel something more then just friendship with another guy.It didn't make sense but then again were crushes suppose to?No.It was more then a simple crush...these things she felt wasn't just puppy love,it was starting to feel real.

"Teige,"She heard her voice cry out hoarsely,her emotions now lodged in her throat viscidly as he paused and moved his green-eyed gaze just enough to catch her out of the corner of his eye."I...I just want to know."her words were faltering but she finally managed to swallow her pride and continue on in a strained but honest tone."Even though I was angry at you before...you-you still sacrificed an important part of you're mission for not only me but the American Dragon as well,"she composed herself some more and continued stronger,"I know you could get busted seriously but...I just wanted to-to thank you.Thank you for all that you've done so far.I know I wasn't real nice to you before either but I am really sorry."

For the first time,he faced her with a propitious smile."Who are you and what did you do to that diva girl I was falling for?"he teased her goodnaturedly,obviously trying to diminish some of the tension between them and he seemed pleased when she gave a laugh."Hey,you're only looking out for you're friends.You have a good heart..."his sentence was abruptly terminated,as she rushed up and threw herself into his arms.They stayed in a serene embrace for what seemed like an eterntity,both summoning the courage to pull way.Teige was first and he stared down into her darkhazel eyes one more time earnestly."Whatever happens...it isn't you're fault.You were only trying to help and that Jake dude needs to see that."

The idea crossed Trixie's mind then that he might try to kiss her like the night before but somehow,she didn't feel it was necessary.Why rush or force things when they were already coming naturally?Teige was a great guy,Trixie realized then.And there would never be another boy like him...but that didn't mean he had to be her only option.Where and when she decided to go for the whole dating game routine.As the two's locked vision lingered on,a sort of agreement was made,this time without words.An agreement that although they liked each other alot,things just weren't looking up for anything more advance at that moment.Finally though,with his eyes still intact with hers,he started to back away and smile.She smiled back,taking a few steps away in the opposite direction herself to go back into the lodge and meet up with Jake and Spud.Finally,they both managed to spin on their heels in unison and head back inside.But before Trixie reached the side of the building,she thought she could feel his eyes sweep her retreating back anda voice form in faint,whispered words,

"_I love you_."

On to the lodge...

Meeting up with Jake and Spud in the main lobby,the three of them started to go back upstairs to gather the evidence but the sight of Rose and one of her friends was quick to reach their attention.Jake adopted a look of resolution and it made Trixie all the more nervous inside.He was about to attempt it again and _she _was going to have to drop the bombshell.Yet,she felt that relaying 'how' she knew might make him angry at her for withholding itfor so long from him and she was dealing with enough conflicting emotions as it were.She was about to open her mouth but Jake obliviously spoke first,

"This is it,"he said with a sense of finality to his words,as he also eyed a readying Brad over at a table just about five or six feet from Rose."If I don't make my move tonight,Brad's gonna make his move and that'll be it.The girl I care about will be with that jerk of a jock."

A sort of anger stole over her as his ignorance."Jakey,seeing as you're _blind as a bat_."her chocolate eyes cast over to an innocent-appearing Rose sipping cocoa."Haven't you noticed anything strange about the way Rose has been actin 'round here lately?"

Jake gave her a look that inadvertantly tohim showed his refusal."No."

"Denial,party of one.You're table's ready."Spud interjected knowingly.

"Peep game,Jake."She continued on just as determinedly."The messing ski pass,the ninja body slam and the pro-wrestle biceps."her hearted thudded with the force of her exhorting tirade but she proclaimed without fear."I'm sorry,Jakey.But Rose is totally Huntsgirl and I'm not about to let you go and tell you're arch enemy that you're a Dragon."

Jake's eyes turned from Rose and narrowed onto her,a thought starting to arouse in his mind."Hey...you're pretty sure about this,aren't you?Well,maybe that's because you're hiding something.Y'know,I checked every girls room this weekened except yours...HUNTSGIRL!"

But Trixie kept her cool front up when she could tell he was just trying to pull away from her rationing and go over to Rose."OK,now you're just buggin' boyfriend."she told him,unphased by his accusing outburst."If I were her,I'd of shut you down by now.There aint no way you're goin' there..."she let her sentence trail when she saw his expression hadn't dissolved and she once again striked back veraciously."Who're you gonna trust Jake?It's either her...or us?"

He dropped his scowl but still strolled over to her."Um,yeah.Can we talk about this later?"

His abnegation caused an impulse for her to grab his arm."No we can_not_ talk about this la..."she gasped in surprise,when he glared back momentarily venemous at her and morphed into his Dragon arm to cause her to let go.Stunned,she abruptly complied in a tight,high-pitched voice."Alright..okay.But don't come cryin' to Mama Trixie when that she-witch cooks you up with her Hunts-stick-thinga-meh-bobby."

She watched him completely ignore her and go on in pursuit Rose,who she knew was up to no good.Trixie had been closed mouth and even though she still blamed Jake,himself,for his selfish denial over One-hundred percent logic,in a way she felt responsible too.Out of sympathey,she had let the Huntsgirl go and now she was resenting it.Look where it had gotten her,involved in something that may have never been hers to get involved with in the first place.But as the door shut behind him and Spud turned a worried expression on to her,she knew they couldn't just sit back and let the two unknowingly hurt themselves.

Upon returning to the lodge...

The three had had a bittersweet victory and were quiet all the way back.As soon as they reentered the now deserted lobby,Jake,who had been utterly silent all the way back,turned to give them both a half-smile as a small way to say thanks and without a word,started his lonely descent up the staircase.Trixie and Spud looked after his retreating form,until he had disappeared into the shadowy halls.Figuring there was not much point in catching up to him to try and cheer him up,she inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply,starting to leave as well.

"Hold fast,Trix."She heard Spud tell her all of a sudden,reaching to grasp her arm and turn her to face his questioning brown eyes."I think you knew even when we were trying to find out who the Huntsgirl was."his correct statement made her freeze in her tracks and he nodded with a smirk when he saw he was right but he went on sympathically."It must have been hard holding all that in...Heck,I don't even think 'I' could.But...you did the right thing."

For the first time ever,she couldn't think of anything to say.Her mind drew a complete blank as to how to respond to this and the only thing she could do was stare at him.Finally,he shrugged it off,told her that he would keep it between them and headed up stairs.Leaving Trixie in a heap load of thoughts.She half-expected Teige to make an uninvited appearance as he always did but he was no where to be found.So with nothing left to do,she followed.

The next day (not much longer)...

Trixie sat right behind Jake as she always had,the snow-capped Mountains and prickling winter air weren't going to last much longer.Soon Winter would turn to Spring,then onto Summer and eventually Autumn.But no matter what went on in her life,there would never be another weekend like the one she had.Not only for Jake but for her as well.Her eyes darted to watch people filling in one-at-a-timeon the bus,she hadn't known if Rose was in bed that night but she had slept under her covers with a wooden bat pressed to her chest.

"Oooh,"she shot up to prop herself on the front/backseat and pointed out toa slightly more talkative but still bummed-out Jake,advising him promptly."Here comes trouble."

Rose approached his seat,greeting him cheerfully."Hey,Jake."but she was sharp to take in notice of his unfriendly appraisal of her and instantly knowing why,added with a hint of apology."Um,sorry we didn't get a chance to hang out this weekend.Is this seat taken?"

Jake paused for the longest second and Trixie almost felt like pausing time so he wouldn't have to utter the words he was detesting to utter."Sorry,"he finally told her quietly."It is."

That's when Trixie fell back againist her seat and waited for a few seconds with her eyes sealed shut.She simply refused to see the girl's reaction at her best friend's rejection,she didn't want to be caught up in the tide of confusion and wistfulness.But finally,with her mind and soul relaxed,she willed herself to peer up and at Rose whohad tooken a seat by her brunette friend Courtney in the front.She was about to fall back again,knowing it was bad to stare,when Rose shot her a look.Her eyes were glistening,hurt and angered...at first Trixie thought Rose knew everything but on closer inspection,she saw that the girl was even more perplexed and that she probably had yet to come to the conclusion Jake was the American Dragon.But Trixie saw a bit more too,a bit more that frightened her.She saw in that one glare that Rose knew she was associated with the American Dragon and believed it firmly.So this is what it was,she was beginning to piece it together.However,before Rose could revert her gaze back around,Trixie gave her an equally penetrating look that sent a thousands chillsand shivers up her spine for being soseemingly fearlessand mouthed the words quickly.

"_I'll never tell_..."

And so it was,Rose knew Trixie knew the American Dragon but she didn't know if Trixie knew she was Huntsgirl,Jake had had to find out the hard way about Rose,Spud had mastered the Ski lift (sort of) and she could return to New York with a new,clean slate.Only,she tried to catch a glimpse of Teige as the Bus started to pull away,thinking he might come outside to wave or something.But she didn't see him and somehow longed to see him...just one last time.Just to tell him she loved him too,not that'd she ever tell anyone else._Maybe someday..._Little did Trixie Carson know,things were not yet over for her.

To Be Continued...

LP


	6. The start of something new

**A/N:**This is the last ch. of the story,I will be putting a time gap between what actually happens in season 2,3,etc. b/c I don't know what all happens so I will be skipping about five years to when Trixie's 18 and has just graduated.It won't mention a ton of her past and after this story,I won't be writing for ADJL until more second season info is released or it airs in the U.S. either way.My one-shot Never Say Goodbye is where I offically will pick up from and using the siutation season 2,begin work on a new piece probabley sometime this summer.So here we go!

Continuing:Five years in the future...

Theair was still humid and warm,even after the light summer shower that morning.All across New York,a heart wave had entered Tuesday and now it was Saturday afternoon.Trixie noted absently as she drove over the bumpy and gravel-scattered road,up into the Mountains of where she had had her greatest weekend ever some five years earlier.The only reason she was going back was because it was a chapter of her life she was ready to seek again before closing and going off to college.

_It's been so long,I bet he's moved some place with that secret corporation of his_.She thought a bit ruefully,a part of her had always wanted to go back and try to keep in contact butwhat with the Huntsclan and other times her friend's connection with the Magic world there was never any telling what could happen._But,_she alloweda small smile to creep onto her face._Jake and Rose have finally settled things,Spud's got his life started as well,Dad is finally back home with Mom so I won't have to be and Grandma_...

Trixie struggled to swallow back a lump of tears wedged in her throat,as she made sharp left turn and continued her ascent.She had been trying hard to get other the departure of her Grandmother since the October of last year and now it was April.Which meant it had been seven months of an unintermittentable battle to keep her Mother from losing it.Only the news a month later that her Father was finally returning home permanently,meant that life and it's ups and downs would go on.Trixie kept that in mind as she pulled up in front of the seemingly deserted Ski Lodge in her bright,crimson truck and shut of the ignition.For a few moments she just stared out to get a feel of it,sighed with purpose and reluctantly got out to go up and get a better look at it.

"Wow,it's sure different then I remember..."She said admiringly,as she approached the dark wooden lodge slowly,"...Maybe even bigger."the loamy Earth crunched withthe stepsshe made,as she came up to one of the front windows and squinting her eyes,she leaned forward."Hmm..."

"See anything that just literally fills you with excitement?"

The deep male voice startled Trixie so much,she almost tripped sideways as she whirled around and there standing before her,was a younger man around her age or older.At first she couldn't tell who it was and was about to snap at him for surprising her like that,when he started to take a few more steps from some shadows casted down by clouds above and his face came into view.He had short-trimmed red hair in tiny spikes with a singlebang lying long on his forehead and he wore conservative clothing.But although taller,more built and a little more aged,the thing that caught her attention was his pierecing emerald eyes...it was Teige.

Trixie blinked a few times as if she were nescient of his presense."_I don't believe it_..."she whispered in disbelief,although she had wanted him to be there,it hadn't actually occured to her that her daydream would suddenly shift into reality."It's you.I...I don't believe it's really you after all this time."

"Alive and in person."He kidded her with a chuckle,taking a step forward with his palm upturned and out for her to grasp."Although I wouldn't say I'm movie star quality or anything..."his words feel into an immersion of her when she took it lightly and thetwo stepped backwards into the light of the bright,xanthous sun,he finally smiled thoughtfully after a short time had gone by."Wow,five years and you've changed in a bunch of ways."

Somewhat self-consciously,she glanced down at herself.It was true that she had grown quite a bit in the past half decade,her raven hair now fell loosely in traditional corded braids all the way down to her hips,she had added four-and-a-half inches making her 5'7,she wore a strapless deep blue tubetop,khaki cargo shorts and black flip-flops.Grinning a bit at his game,she returned his challenge back coolly with her hands on her hips,

"In some ways more then others actually..."a thought crossed her mind and she allowed her umber burnt eyes to scan him head to two,then she smirked slightly at the corners of her mouth and prodded him quizzically when he had let his guard down."Yo,what's up with thebuisness get-up?Did you manage to get into the head of that organization thing of yours?"

Teige frowned briefly."Eh,it wasn't really there for me."he shrugged it off nonchalantly and motioning for them to walk as they talked,smiled when she nodded and the two started out into the forest."I've actually been planning on going into a law firm for the last few years,since everything else hasn't been going so hot and my Father got pretty steamed when I wouldn't take over as manager and owner of the Mountain lodge so he could retire to some nice little condo out in the Bahamas,I thought that following my own path would be interesting for a change."her quietness diverted his attention to her and he questioned her with equal curiousness."So,Trixie,what have you been up to for all this time?"

"Nothin' much.I've been in and out of relationships way too many times to count,my parents are finally getting back together,I've graduated and am gonna start college in the fall,my Grandma passed awaynot longago and everything else..."Trixie trailed off intentionally as she realized they had reached the base of the Mountain to the alite cave they had been to together so long ago."This is it..."she gazed up and locked onto the small-appearing entrance,saying with a hint of determination."...Isn't it,Teige?"

He nodded his head gradually."You want to climb it for old times sake?"

She turned unsure eyes to see him and was instantly captured by the deep and heartening way he looked at her,which always seemed to allocate a sense of courage in her that she'd sometimes had been afraid of before.Willing herself a bit,she smiled and cupping one another's hands,they both started up the now much easily advancable Mountain side and finally after a few minutes they found themselves on the outside and looking in,didit startto set in on Trixie as they just stood there,what did this all mean?She'd simply come here to take a last look at an important part,she felt,to her past and here she was ironically in the same place,with the same guy she hadn't heard or seen for years.Sucking in her breath through clenched teeth to stifle a haunted shudder,she turned.

"Teige,"She told him softly,hesistantly slipping her hand from his and struggling to begin when he turned to look at her,as if knowing she was going to say something in protest."It's really great seeing you again."with some effort,she tried to offer a pleased smiled but failed,so she continued on calmly."What I mean is...my life is starting to change again now more then ever and the only real reason I came in the first place,was to get this place out of my mind.I know that's why you must be here too but you see...I'm trying to start my life anew and this seems,if you don't mind me sayin',that this is just freaky.It's like history is doomed to repeat itself!"

"It seems that way,doesn't it?"He smiled kindly and digging his hands in his pockets,rotated his eyes skywardand spokemusingly."You know...I always thought that I'd become a great,rebellious defender of the Magic world.Just like those before me and yet..."his gaze went back to her and he went on honestly."After I met you just for that short time,nothing was ever the same.Like you,I've been out with alot of girls and I've been through alot to where I am today but..."he took a step up to her and told her more in eyes then anything gently,reaching out to stroke her cheek once."_Nothing _and no one has ever changed theway I feelabout you.I tried forgetting sometimes,knowing you had you're own life and that it was ridiculous to keep hope.I never told anyone my reasons for quitting or turning down different parts of my past.I...I could never get another girl to take you're place but I wanted to give you as much time as you needed.The truth is Trixie,I want to spend the rest of my life gettingto know you better,there's just something about you I've never gotten over."

Wordlesslly,she slipped into his arms and murmured under her breath."I've missed you."

He held her close and finally repiled back in a breathy voice."Same here,Trix,same here."

Eventually,they released and only stared at each,long and lingering.As thoughts and memories flooded Trixie's mind,she was surprised to find that she didn't feel like she had to traverse them,she could actually embrace them.What she thought had brought her back to the lodge wasn't just a longing to push out the past,it was destiney making it's way for the future.A future with the first person whom had opened a whole different world to her,a person who had given up something incredibley important just for her benefits and someone...who she had,even if she hadn't realized it at the time,also had never forgotten.They were both in love,there was no more denying anymore.

"Come on."She told him with an ear-splitting grin,her dark brown eyes sparkling with ambition as she grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him along with her,as only once place in particular was centered on her mind."Let's go see for ourselves if it's still there."

He raised an amused brow as she pulled him along."Sure you're up to it?"

Trixie didn't look back but replied wholeheartedly."For all the days of my life I've been through..."she then turned to say to him eagerly."You 'better' believe I'm up for anything.

The End.


End file.
